Two Friends in Need
by Vamp.Fan.6797
Summary: Annie and Hal are on their own and they have things to talk about, that brings them closer to each other.


**Disclaimer's note: I own nothing from Being Human. I am a huge fan of it and I wish that Annie had not killed the vampires and Eve, and I wish she was still in the show as I am not too keen on Alex. Me and my friend would have loved to see if the vampires had taken over the world and all that, but anyways, here is my story, hope you like it **

**Two Friends in Need**

It had been hours since she had last seen them. Tom had an excuse to be out this late. He had a night shift at the cafe, but Hal... He had no excuse to be out this late. She started to worry. Hal was no 'people's person' and she knew that his OCD can make him really dangerous when it wanted to. But Hal being out this late was not like him at all. It was 1:57 in the morning and Annie began to ponder around the living room. When the clock struck 2:00 tears started to form in the ghost's eyes. She had hoped that Hal had not been killed. Those two had a strong connection and became best friends within the first week he had moved in with her and Tom and she would not be able to cope with another friend dead. She had lost far too many people in her life; her mum, dad, sisters, long distance family, Mitchell, Nina and George. If she had lost Hal, she would feel as though she would fade. Yes she had Tom and Eve, and she did love them both but with Hal... It was different.

"Annie?"

Annie swivelled around to look at the doorway to lead to the stairs, more tears started to stream down her cheeks. "Where the HELL have you been? I have been worried sick about you. Eight hours you have been gone, why didn't you tell me where you was going?"

"It was important... I had to go straight away... I didn't have time to tell you where I was going." Hal replied with an even tone.

"What could have been so important that you had no time to tell your friend where you were going?"

"Just some stuff..."

"Oh... You care to explain?" Annie was getting frustrated.

"I can't, sorry, but anyway, Annie... Look, I am sorry, I know I should have told you and I know it was wrong for me not to tell you but things like this do happen." He apologised.

Annie let out a distressed sigh and crossed her arms. She turned her back away from Hal and shut her eyes. "You should know that I would worry for you... I do care a big deal for you..."

Hal walked up to Annie and turned her around so she was facing him. He looked deep into her eyes and put a hand on the side of her face to wipe her tears away with his thumb. "I am so sorry, it will never happen again... I promise." He then gave her a little smile.

Annie gave out a small and quiet laugh and smiled back at him. "You got that right. It bloody hell will not happen again, if it does I'm going to have to put you on a lead, or handcuff you to me or something like that."

"Right..." Hal smirked at his friend and pulled her into a hug, drawing circles on her back with his finger to calm her down. "Where is Tom?" He asked changing the subject.

"Work, why?" Annie replied, looking up at Hal.

"Just wondering, because I saw him talking to a girl earlier."

"Okay... Would you like a drink, then we could talk about Tom?"

"Oh... I really do not mind although if you're up to making a drink..."

"Coffee, we have run out of tea I'm afraid." Annie decided for him.

"Coffee is absolutely fine for me." Hal smiled, letting go of Annie so she could make him a drink.

It was 2:45am and Annie and Hal were both still talking, but not about Tom now, about how they both have lost many people who were important to them. Most of the facts they were sharing about each other, they had in common. They were both alike in many ways. Like how they both were born without the dad being in touch ever again and having a stranger for a step dad, and like how their best friends had died, and how they both managed to have a household with different wolves, ghosts and vampires.

"Annie... How did you refuse death's door?" Hal asked intrigued.

"Well... I was going to pass after I found my unfinished business but I refused it to help Mitchell because he had been staked at the doorstep. Luckily he survived but he was very close to death. The second time my door came, I was forced through it. I had no choice weather to go or stay." Annie replied looking down at the cold herbal tea she had made over half an hour ago.

"How are you still here though, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all." Annie flashed a smile at him. "Well, Mitchell found out where in purgatory I was and he... well, he saved me, and now I'm here, it was rather sweet that he would go through all of that trouble to get me. After that, we ended up as an item... and then he..." Her voice trailed off. She didn't want to cry again so she changed subject. "What was it like...? Five hundred years ago?"

Hal could see the sadness in Annie's eyes so he moved straight onto her question so he had less chance of upsetting her again. "It was... quite messed up. There was nothing much to do except from... running away... and hiding. I spent most of my time travelling around the world so the people would not get suspicious about me not aging. Also I needed to travel after every kill I had made to keep me and the supernatural's safe from the horrible human world."

"So you're saying it was shit?"

Hal laughed. "Yeah, it was very shit. It was even harder to live because of the travelling. I ended up with no money so I had to threaten people..." Hal soon gave out a frown. "I'm sorry... You shouldn't need to hear this."  
"But... I want to... I'm here for you if you need to talk to somebody, and right now, I am willing to listen to you." Annie placed her left hand on Hal's right knee and looked him straight into his hazel eyes. She could see fear and torture conquering his aura and she could see how terrified he was on the inside, underneath his mask. She put her mug of cold herbal tea on the coffee table and gave the vampire a hug to try and cheer him up.

"Please don't leave me..." He spoke softly holding back his tears and holding Annie tight in his arms.

"I won't ever leave you..." She replied back rubbing his back.

"No... I mean it, I need you..."

"Like I said, I will never leave you... I need you too... I want... you..."

"Sorry?" Hal pulled away from the hug looking at Annie. She looked so innocent; it was almost like she didn't say what he thought she said. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I need you too... and... I want you... to stay with me... So if Tom goes... and Eve too..."

Hal didn't say anything, he just smiled and nodded. He felt happy again just from what Annie had said. She needed him just like he needed her, but she wanted him too? Surely there was a mistake.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, concerned if she has just freaked him out or upset him.

"Yes... I just need to... get some air..." Hal replied standing up.

Annie stood up and rent-a-ghosted in front of him. "Hal, don't lie to me... I've just freaked you out... haven't I?"

"What? No, what makes you think that?"

"You're acting weird... and I don't like it."

"Fine... okay, I'm not freaking out... it's just... when you said you wanted me... I thought you were just..." Hal's voice trailed off. "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

"Hal... of course it matters... and if you were thinking I was just messing, I wasn't. I actually mean it Hal. When we first met I thought you were nice; you kept yourself under control, apart from the pawn shop owner, but you didn't kill him. You were, still are kind to me. And I have just taken quite a fancy to you; quite a liking even." Annie put her arms around his neck and smiled at him with a shy smile.

"Oh... do you really like me that much?" Hal put his arms around Annie's back, not exactly knowing what he was doing.

"Maybe..." Annie whispered, placing her hands on each side of Hal's face and brushing her lips against his. Their kiss that they were both sharing was getting deeper, sweeter and more passionate, making Hal hold Annie for longer and closer to him. They both felt some sort of chemistry between them which felt different from their past lovers.

They soon parted and just held each other's gazes. Hal smiled at Annie and she smiled back at him. They both needed each other but not as much as they wanted each other's company. They both had so much in common, they both were close friends and they liked each other very much.

They were perfect for each other.

The End.

Heyyy, Hope you all enjoyed this. I had fun writing this but I did struggle most of the time lol. Aaaaanyhoo, all comments are welcome. If you think this sucks, let me know, if you think this is good, please let me know. Im not fussed really anyway, Ciao :D

Courtney ^,...,^


End file.
